The present disclosure relates to an observation device, particularly to a medical observation device, comprising an image acquisition unit, an image display unit, an image processing unit, and a control unit. The disclosure further relates to a use of a multi-axis input module.
Observation devices in the context of the present disclosure may involve endoscopes, exoscopes and similar optical instruments. This preferably involves optical instruments that are equipped with image sensors to generate a digital image of an object to be observed. Instruments of that kind are regularly arranged as so-called eyepieceless instruments. In other words, instruments of that kind do not exclusively involve a conventional optical beam path between the objective and an eye of a user.
Instead, eyepieceless instruments regularly involve image display units that are formed as screens, video glasses (head-mounted displays) and such like. This may involve several advantages. For instance, a plurality of image display units that can use the same image signal may be easily coupled.
Further, eyepieceless instruments are known that are configured for stereoscopic visualization. Instruments of that kind for instance comprise two image sensors that are disposed adjacent to one another and that comprise a defined offset (distance or offset angle) therebetween.
Image sensors may generally be coupled with appropriate input beam geometrical optics. In this way, desired optical imaging may be achieved.
The present disclosure, at least in some exemplary embodiments, relates to observation devices having compact-shape image acquisition units. Both for endoscopes and for exoscopes, small dimensions are appreciated, for instance at the distal end of the instruments. In endoscopes, this may relate to a cross section or a diameter of the distal end. Endoscopes are regularly arranged to be inserted in body orifices. To keep the stress for patients as low as possible, small dimensions are intended. The distal end of an endoscope generally is referred to as the end that is remote from the user and/or the observer. A proximal end that is opposite to the distal end generally is referred as an end that is close to the user and/or observer
An exoscope may generally be referred to as microscope. Exoscopes are regularly arranged to observe a target object from exterior of the body from a defined working distance that may for instance be between 25 to 75 cm (centimeter). However, also for exoscopes it is intended to form image acquisition units, objectives and/or, more generally seen, the distal end (remote from the observer) in a compact fashion. In this way, a preferably not-obstructed viewing field is provided to the operating surgeon. Even when an exoscope is arranged at a defined working distance from an object (for instance an operation site to be observed), the accessibility of the operation site should preferably be extensively ensured.
The desired compactness involves that in eyepieceless endoscopes and exoscopes frequently complex units for adapting the focal length (optical zoom) are dispensed with. However, applications may be foreseen, wherein only a section of a currently detected object field at a given focal length is interesting. Both for endoscopes and also for exoscopes, the working distance often may not be arbitrarily varied. Because of their compactness, optical instruments that are arranged as endoscopes or exoscopes, for instance, are typically manually guided. However, several applications can be foreseen, wherein the instrument is fixedly attached to a stand or a similar mounting device. For instance, this is an option when an image is desired that is preferably blurr-free. Further, the fixation of the instrument may have the effect that for the operating surgeon or an assistant both hands are available for other activities.
In eyepieceless instruments, particularly in eyepieceless exoscopes or endoscopes, it is possible to arrange image sensors very close to an objective of the instruments. As no (optical) eyepiece is provided, it is not required to guide an optical beam path through the instrument and/or through a considerable portion of the instrument. In other words, close to the distal end of the instrument, an image of the object to be observed may be detected and converted into electric signals. Based on the electric signals, image data may be derived. This regularly involves that also at the instrument itself certain data-processing capacity is provided. This may involve at least a limited computing capacity. Further, buffer memories and similar components may be provided.
Further, an eyepieceless instrument generally comprises an interface through which image data may be sent to an image display unit or an (external) image processing unit. Image data may involve so-called raw data. However, image data already may be processed in the instrument itself.
No conventional eyepiece is provided by means of which an observation beam path is directly visible to a human eye (for instance of an operating surgeon). In an eyepieceless instrument in the context of the present disclosure, a conversion and/or transformation of optical signals of the observation field into image data is performed and, in turn, the image data is transferred into optical signals, for instance for the purpose of presentation at a screen.
An exoscope within the general meaning applied in the present disclosure is for instance known from US 2015/0085084 A1. The exoscope disclosed therein is configured as a stereo-exoscope and comprises stereo optics for sensing stereo images.
An observation device arranged as a microscope unit comprising an operation microscope is known from US 2013/0016204 A1. The microscope device further comprises a screen on which invocable device functions are displayable. For selecting and for activating the displayed device functions, a so-called rotary-push control element is provided. The rotary-push control element comprises two actuation axes, namely a rotation axis for rotation actuation, and a translational axis for a push actuation.
In view of this, it is an object of the present disclosure to present an observation device that is arranged to be operable in a simple and low error fashion and that enables a compact-shaped design of at least an image acquisition unit of the observation device.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to present a respective medical observation device.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to present an observation device nevertheless provides extended functions, for instance the option to select and modify a magnification of the image of the object field.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to present an observation device having a control unit that is operatively coupled with the observation device in such a way that an intuitive control of at least part-functions relating to the detection and part-functions relating to image displaying is enabled.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to present an observation device comprising a control unit having a control logic wherein an operator, without doing it intentionally, may easily control recorded images that are provided by the image acquisition unit and display images that are provided by the image display unit.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to present an observation device comprising a control unit wherein, at first, for instance, it is of no significance from the operators point of view whether he/she directly controls an optics of the image acquisition unit, or controls signal processing and/or data processing relating to the recorded images by an actuation of the control unit.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to present an observation device comprising a control unit that enables an interconnection of the image acquisition unit with the image processing unit and the image display unit, at least in terms of control, wherein the interconnection operationally couples part-systems with one another and, so to say, enables a consistent/integral control of the coupled system.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to present beneficial uses of an input module in a control unit for an observation device. This may involve that the input module, in the operators view, enables an interconnection of part-systems of the observation device, so that the operator, using merely one input module, may control the image acquisition unit, the image display unit and the image processing unit in unison.